Life Moves Forward
by Ziva4Tony
Summary: This is AU and the year is 2012. Will be snickers eventually. Sara centric. Rated for Language. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

This is totally AU. The characters are from CSI and belong to CBS I am just borrowing them to have my shipper dreams come true:) This will be snickers for all you snicker fans:)

**Prologue**

It had been 5 years since she had went back to San Francisco and closed the door on her life in Las Vegas. Sara had to make a hard decision she had attempted to have a relationship with her long time crush Grissom and then realized it was just that a crush. She recovered and found a friendship and lover in her best friend Nick. They had advanced there relationship and were living together. Then one day Eckley found out about there relationship.

Grissom had thought there was something going on however, above all else he wanted Sara to be happy. If that meant she was with someone else then so be it. However shortly after he warned her that Eckley was out for her and Nick's job and for them to be careful she was gone. She had went to San Francisco to assist on a case as she had done in Vegas and she decided to stay. She talked to Nick after making her decision to stay in San Francisco. She told him it was best they part ways and just forge ahead with there lives. She knew that Nick would throw away his career for her, however she did not want that to happen. She thought she had made it easier for him to start a new life. However the past 5 years had not been easy for either of them.

**San Francisco 2012**

Sara arrived to work at the lab, and was called into Jo's office. Jo was the director for the criminal lab in San Francisco. Jo had known Sara for over 30 years. Jo had been a new CSI when she had been called to a 419. Little did she know that day she would meet a young girl that would become one of the best CSI's she has ever known.

"Sara I was called by the Vegas ADA in Nevada, and they need you to come testify in a case that you had 6 years ago. They said your testimony may keep the perp from getting released. They are challenging some of the evidence you and a Nick Stokes gathered." Jo watched Sara as she told her and saw the sadness in her eyes as she said Nick Stokes.

"I guess I have no choice. Andy and I will have to make some changes in our plans but we can go. How much time are they going to need me down there did they say?"

"I am going to give you two weeks, just call me if you need more time. How do you think Andy will do with this trip?" Jo was studying her dayshift manager.

"Well, he will just have to accept it, he will do fine, maybe it is about time I introduce him to my old friends." Sara said with a small smirk.

"Well I arranged for you both to be on the 9am flight to Las Vegas the day after tomorrow. I can take you both to the airport. I know Andy has no problems getting up that early and is quiet the morning person." Jo said with a grin.

"Yep he loves to get up at 5am, so I will see you on Wednesday morning at my place about 6am that should get us to the airport at 7am and enough time to get checked in and settled." Sara had a slight moment of hesitation.

"Sara are you sure? Andy could…"

""No, Andy and I can go, really it is no problem. Do you think I could have tomorrow off to prepare. I need to make some special arrangements and I need to let Andy know. I am sure he is not going to be really thrilled with having to take time off at school you know how he loves his job." Sara gave that small grin only she could do.

"Sure Pete will be standing in while you are gone, and he knows your routine and not to overstep your bounds. I am sure he would be willing to take over today and until you need to get back." Jo knew Sara had a lot to get ready.

"Ok, Thanks, tell Pete to call if he needs anything." Then Sara left the room and headed to her office to gather her things.

Sara looked at her desk, she had several pictures of her and Andy and one of her old team in Vegas. It was taken just before she left. Nick and Sara were leaning against each other and Warrick and Catherine were sitting at the table with Grissom and Greg. They all were so happy then. Little did she know 10 days after the picture was taken her world would be upside down.

**Flashback 5 years earlier**

_"Hey Grissom, what is up?" _

_"Sara we need to talk, my office please."_

_No one else was around and the sound in his voice scared her, he sounded very serious. She followed him into the office._

_When they got in there, she knew something was very wrong._

_"Sara I want you to know this has nothing to do with our past, actually I am very happy for you and Nick."_

_She looked at him with a look of surprise._

_"Ummm, we have kept it quiet and we are on the same level and…. Wait how in the HELL DO YOU KNOW?"_

_"Sara, I just wanted you to be forewarned that Eckley knows and he is going for blood. He wants yours and Nick's job. However as you know this is gray area and I had a call from your old boss in San Francisco she would like you to come and talk about how they can incorporate some of the procedures we are using. This can give time for things to blow over and you can come back and live your life with Nick."_

_"Does Nick know about this"_

_"No, I thought I would talk to you first. Sara, this will blow over and you and Nick can continue on and maybe someday you will be able to let everyone know you are together. I know you wanted that with us. You deserve to be happy." Grissom said to her thinking about how he choose his career over there relationship._

_"Grissom please do not tell Nick. I will go up to San Francisco, I do not want him loosing his job he loves it here and well…." Tears were starting to form, she was not about to let him see her cry._

_"I will… ummm I am gonna go pack and talk with Nick…..I will be back in a few weeks."_

_Sara left his office, she was not about to let Nick know the truth, she could not let him be hurt, and she was not coming back._

**Memory fades**

Sara picked the picture up and placed it in her bag. Then grabbed her cell phone locked her office door and left.

**Sara's home Wednesday morning**

Jo rang the doorbell.

"Sara hey girl you and Andy ready to leave?"

"Yeah, I have the suit case, Andy you have your bag?"

"Yeah, do we really have to fly?" Andy asked whining

"Andrew come on Vegas will be lots of fun now help me and let's get going."

"Hey Jo, do you mind grabbing this bag and we are ready to run."

**At the airport**

Sara's phone rang she and Andy had just made it through the security. They still had to get to the concourse which seemed to be miles away.

"Sidle, ohhh Hi, umm, yeah we will be in Vegas at 10:25 am if there are no delays, nooo you do not need, I have a rental car lined up and a room at the Excalibur. Well, we could meet later on. Opps sorry I have to go"  
Sara hung up as she had to chase after Andy who was racing to get to the concourse so he could sit down.

**In Vegas at the crime lab**

Warrick, Nick, Greg, Catherine and Grissom were all sitting around. They knew Sara was coming and had decided to stick around for breakfast and then go together and meet Sara.

Catherine called Sara to confirm her arrival to Vegas. She had noticed at first Sara said we then rest of her references were I. However, she was wondering if they were going to be intruding in on something they should not.

"Hey, guys how about I go met Sara at the airport and bring her back. Instead of over whelming her there we can do it here. " Catherine offered.

"Hey I can go pick up some party streamers and get a welcome home cake and fruit platter and we can do a surprise welcome back party." Greg offered.

Warrick looked at Nick and nodded to Grissom.

"Not sure if she would like the streamers, Sara never was one for surprises." Nick offered.

Nick was not sure he was ready to see Sara again. She left 5 years ago, and called him from San Francisco saying she was taking a job and it was for the best. He had dated off and on for the last few years however he now had settled down to realize he was destined to be a bachelor. No one could replace what he had with Sara.

"Catherine I will make sure these guys keep it simple. Go ahead and met her and bring her home." Nick said as he walked out of the lounge.

"So do you think they might be able to rekindle anything?" Greg asked

"Greg I think that is up to Sara, because Nick still has it bad for her, he may say he was over her but I can tell you his face lit up when he heard she was returning for this case." Warrick said as he left to go find his best friend.

"Well I am off to the airport, we should be back by noon at the latest, I will call if it is later." Catherine stated as she grabbed the keys to her Denali and left.

**At the Airport**

Sara and Andy's plane landed. Andy was grumbling about being tired. Sara thought to herself she must have been crazy to bring him along, she should have left him in San Francisco. She loved Andy more than anything, however he had his days.

"Sara, Sara" Catherine yelled

Catherine saw Sara walking down the concourse and she appeared alone. Then all of sudden she saw him holding Sara's hand. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She now knew that Sara did mean we.

Sara paused for a second when she heard her name called and then she saw Catherine. She took a deep breath held to Andy's hand and moved forward.

"Catherine. Ohhh you look fantastic. I told you did not need to meet us. Ummm, well Catherine I would like you to met Andy, Andy this is Catherine. Andy can you say Hi?" Sara ruffled his hair as he was now trying to hide behind her.

"Hi Andy" Catherine said as she bent down to take a closer look at the little boy.

"Hi" he said is a shy voice.

"Mommy can we go to the castle now?" Andy whispered to Sara.

Catherine just stood there looking at Andy, she was sure now she knew the reason Sara had left.

"Catherine, ummm I promised Andy we would go to Excalibur he is in to Knights."

"Sara how old is he?"

Sara looked down at Andy; she did not want to get into a big discussion here and now at the airport.

"He is 4 and a half years old." Sara said

"My birfday is October 1st, I am gonna be five and I can go to Disneyland and mommy and me are going to meet Goofy and Aladdin."

"Andy, that is enough."

"Catherine I have set up daycare at Excalibur, I hired a Nanny. Catherine this is not the right time to go see everyone, you do understand right?"

Catherine nodded "You know Lindsey might be able to babysit, she would be a lot cheaper and is very dependable. She has the next two weeks off from college also. Let me give her a call. If that is ok with you"

"Sure" Sara knew Lindsey would be better than a stranger though she had done a good background check on the nanny she had choose.

Then the three of them headed down to baggage claim to gather there bags.

"Linds, hey sweetie, do you still have nothing to do today? Would you be interested in babysitting?"

"Well, I am still free, how old is the kid and how much can I make?"

"He is 4 ½ and is Sara's son, and we can talk price later. We will be there in the hour."

"Ok Mom, see ya."

So what do you think? Please R&R.

Stay tuned for Catherine interrogation of Sara.

Thanks for reviews early:)


	2. Chapter 2

The characters belong to CSI and CBS. I am just borrowing them for a little shipper funJ Yes it was meant to confuse you was Andy a child or boyfriend. Now you know who he is.

Chapter 2

"Mommy can we still go to the Castle and to the Circus?" Andy asked

"Yeah, Baby, if you sty with Lindsey for a few hours and do as she tells you, and be really good, then I will come and take you to the Castle and we will stay there tonight."

Catherine could tell she would not win on getting Sara to stay with her at the house. Though she knew in the long run it would be better that Andy and her stay at the Hotel. She could buy Lindsey's mouth, however she could not buy Warrick's secrecy. Not to mention she had not told Sara her surprise either that she and Warrick got married 2 years ago.

They arrived to Catherine's house it was the same one Sara remembered. She got Andy out of his car seat and they walked up to the front door.

"Hey Rick, Sara and I will be there in about another 45 minutes. Yeah everything is fine, just you all stay put ok?" Catherine quickly called Warrick as Sara walked Andy to the door.

"Sara, so nice to see you." Lindsey said as she opened the door.

Lindsey was looking more like Catherine everyday; she had matured a lot since she saw her 5 years ago.

"Nice to see you Linds, umm this is Andy, my son."

"Hi" Andy said as he clung to Sara.

Andy was looking around the room; the living room was larger than their entire apartment he thought. Then sitting on the coffee table he saw the picture.

"Nick, Mommy it is a picture of you and Nick like I have in my room."

"Yeah, it is." Sara said

Catherine could see the sadness and wondered how the meeting would go today or better yet when would she tell him about Andy.

"Well, Andy are you going to be ok here with Linds? You have my cell phone number you can call if you need me. Ok?"

"I'll be okay Mommy, you go have fun."

"Sara would it be okay if we go to Mc Donald's to play on the gym?"

"Sure let me give you his car seat."

They got the car seat and fixed it into Lind's car. Then she gave Andy a big kiss and Catherine and her got into her car and left.

"Sara, I do not want to pry however when are you going to introduce them?" Catherine figured she better get it out in the open right away.

"Andy knows Nick is his dad, and he knows that nick does not know about him, I told him it was my fault. He knows Nick loves him very very much. I am just not sure how to tell Nick."

"I just do not know if I want to tell him, what if he wants nothing to do with Andy?"

Though Sara was also thinking what if he wanted nothing to do with her or worse what if he would try to take Andy from her.

"Sara you know he still cares about you, he tried to date then quit, he talks about you to Rick all the time. He is really excited you are coming here." Catherine confided in her.

Out of the corner of her eye Catherine saw that famous Sara smirk and knew the next few days would be interesting.

"Cath, would you promise me not to say anything about Andy?"

"Yeah, I can do that, just promise me you will tell Nick before you leave."

"I have promised Andy he would meet him and as you can see there is no way I can keep it a secret who his daddy is."

"That is true, he is a miniature Nicky." Catherine said laughing.

"So how are you enjoying Motherhood? I must admit this was not a role I ever thought I would see you in, however it really suite you." Catherine said complimentary.

"At first I was terrified. When I went to San Francisco I did not know I was pregnant. I found out two weeks later. I was only 8 weeks and I must admit I thought I am too old and what if they baby had problems. What if I lost the baby? What if Nick did not want a baby or he thought I was using the baby to trick him into moving." Sara was sounding distant now.

"Andy was born 5 weeks early; he did very well for a preemie. I fell in love with him instantly. He weighed 6 pounds 3 ounces and was 20 inches long; he would have been close to 9 pounds just like his Daddy if I would have gone to term."

"Andy has been a great baby and child. He has Nicks charm and easy going attitude. I really do not think he inherited anything from me." Sara said with a small giggle.

"Well, we are here, just remember when you do tell Nick he may justly get mad, however he will forgive you, however the longer you wait the longer it may take for him to forgive you." Catherine offered her last piece of advice.

Catherine and Sara got out of her car and headed into the lab.

Just as they entered Catherine saw the picture of Andy on her purse strap.

Stay tuned who else sees the picture?

Please R&R Thanks to those who have R&R. Hope you enjoy the story.


	3. Chapter 3

CSI belongs to CBS I am just borrowing the characters for a little fanfic shipper fun:) 

Catherine was about to grab Sara and tell her the picture was on her purse when Greg grabbed Sara's arm and pulled her into the Lounge and she was greeted with a warm welcome back.

Warrick was next to pull Sara into a warm embrace and whispered that it was about time she came back for a visit and that there was a job if she wanted it.

Brass was next to give her a small hug and kiss on the cheek and told her she looked as beautiful as ever, then whispered to her so you going to tell Nick? She looked at him with a concerned look and he whispered "John Marken in SFPD is a good friend of mine, had to make sure you were ok up there."

"Jim, come on stop hogging her we all want to get our hugs in." With that Grissom gave her a large hug and whispered "glad to have you back. We need to talk more later, ok?" Sara said as she nodded and then turned and saw him.

Nick was standing in the background he was watching her it was like she had hardly been gone. She was as beautiful as ever. He was not sure if he wanted to give her a hug and welcome here in front of everyone, he could feel as his love and hurt emerging at the same time.

"Hey now it is my turn, I brought you in and did not get a hug." Greg said as he pulled her into a large hug.

Then Nick saw the picture on her purse, it was a picture of Sara and a child. Then no more than he saw it Greg turned her around and she greeted Sophia.

"Hey Sara nice to see you again." They shook hands and complimented each other.

"Hey what about the old man here?" Doc Robbins said as he entered the room. "Sara you look great we really missed you around here" he said as he gave her a gentle hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I guys I am speechless. Umm I really missed you all… ummm I.. umm I guess I am speechless." Sara said she hated to be put on the line.

"Well, why not let us update you on all changes around here." Warrick offered as he motioned her toward the couch.

"Well I am now the night shift supervisor. Catherine is dayshift supervisor and Nick is the swing shift supervisor." Warrick told her, he watched as her face showed some look of surprise.

"I am now the Director of the Lab" Gris said with evident pride.

"Well, you all have done well, congratulations to all of you." Sara offered.

"What about you?" Nick asked from the other side of the room?

"I uhh I am the dayshift supervisor , at the lab I am at it means I work just 8am till 5pm and very rarely do I get overtime, and only occasionally go to crime scenes. I really enjoy it as it gives me more time for..umm home." Whew she almost had said Andy, and caught herself. Though she knew her friends would wonder why the overtime workaholic would want more time for home.

Nick now wondered more about that picture. Maybe Sara had moved on, maybe she had got that husband and family she and her had talked about before.

"Ohh wait Warrick is that a wedding ring?" Sara noticed on his left finger.

With that Catherine reached her hand out and showed the matching ring.

How had Sara missed Catherine's ring. Well, then again she had her own surprise that had distracted them both.

"Yes, Catherine and I have been married just two years now." Warrick said with a warm grin.

"So any other surprises?" Sara asked.

"Well, I have 3 year old twin boys with my wife Ann" Offered Greg.

"I am engaged to Beth, you will get to met her later she is a professor at UNLV." Gris stated.

"That just leaves Nick and I as being the old maids here." Laughed Brass.

"Sophia who are you with?" Sara asked.

"Ohh, that is right, well about a week after you left I met my husband Mitch we got married 4 years ago and we have a 2 year old son." Sophia said.

"Wow, you all are busy; I can not believe….wait a second…. Ummm Hello hey, I will be home soon I promise. Wait one second. Guys I will be right back." Sara said, she needed to talk to Andy and she did not want to create questions just yet.

"Hey baby, are you ok?"

"Mommy I miss you, Lindsey said I could call you. We are going to go to Mc Donald's. I wanted to make sure it was ok to go."

Sara laughed to herself; she had forgotten to tell Andy it was ok to go but had told Linds she could take him.

"Sweetie it is ok, you can go, and you can have a chicken nugget happy meal. Remember do not talk to strangers and stay with Linds. Ok?"

"Ok Mommy, I love you."

"I love you too" Sara smiled then headed back into the lounge.

Sara saw him still in his spot against the wall on the other side of the room, he had been the only one not to give her a welcome back. Maybe he felt like her, that if they touched it would open a flood gate of regret. However she had much more to regret than he would ever have.

They all continued to talk then Sara realized an hour had passed and she started to think about how Andy was doing was he having fun?

Just then Nick and Sophia's pager went off there was a MVA with multiple injuries and a fatality.

"Well duty calls we will be back" Sophia said.

Nick finally stopped and looked in Sara's eyes "I am glad your back, really I am, maybe we can chat more later, alone." He said just loud enough for her to hear.

Then he walked off, she wanted to just reach out and grab him and show him the picture and say this is our son. She wondered if he had noticed the picture. Nick and Sophia both went to there individual cars and headed out to the accident. A car had run into a Mc Donald's play land and several kids were hurt. So far the only person reported dead was the driver that had drove into the play land. At least that would save some tax money on the trial.

Nick could not help but think the entire way there about the scene the parents worried about their kids, kids crying for their parents. He hated crime scenes like this. He could only imagine what was going through Sophia's head. Her little boy was just old enough to start playing at the play lands.

Nick got out of his Denali at the Mc Donald's. Their were kids being triaged by the paramedics. Approximately ten kids and parents were in the area. Nick saw Lisa and Marc get out of there denali, two of his swing CSI's.

"Hey Lisa, why don't you start with the DB and his car. Call and have them take the car back to the lab. Marc you start with the parameter where the car went into the play land. I will go talk with the paramedics to see how many victims we have. I may call and get re enforcements." Nick spoke as he watched the parents and kids. Then he saw someone he knew.

"Linds, hey Linds." Nick called out.

Lindsey was sitting on the bench holding a sobbing Andy. Andy and Linds had just started to go inside and was almost in the door when the car came plummeting through the wall. Andy and her had been hit by flying debris and she had not been able to get her cell phone because she had acceidenlty left it on the table that was now under the car.

Andy was still holding onto Linds and his face was buried in her chest. However he turned to see who was calling.

Nick then saw the little boy she was holding he had wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes and a fair complexion. He looked familiar however he could not place where he had seen this child before.

"Nick, could I borrow your cell phone I need to call his mom." Linds asked.

"Sure, let me take him over to get checked out by the paramedics. Then I expect you to come get checked out or your mom will have me killed."

"Hey little guy, my name is Nick, can I take you to see the paramedics they need to make sure you are not hurt."

Andy knew the paramedics were safe people, and well since Nick was mommy and Lindsey's friend he figured he could go with him.

Catherine's phone rang and saw the incoming call as Nick's phone, excused herself and took the call in the hall.

"Mom, Andy and I were in an accident, we are at the Mc Donald's that had the driver crash in. Andy is fine and so am I. However Andy is really scared and wants Sara, could you bring her here."

"You are sure you are both ok/" Cath asked with worry in her voice.

"Yes, Nick just took him to be seen by the paramedics."

"Nick umm Linds Sara and I will be there in about 15 minutes, tell Nick I will bring him a couple extra hands." With that Cath hung the phone up and went to get Sara.

"Sara, ummm that accident that Nick and Sophia went to is where Linds was at." She whispered in Sara's ear.

Without thinking Sara blurted out "Is Andy ok?"

Everyone turned to look at her. Grissom could see and hear the fear in her voice.

"Yeah, he and Linds are both fine, she said the paramedics were looking him over as we spoke.  
Come on let me take you there. Umm Rick you want to call in a couple night shifters and have them help out it sounds like it is pretty busy."

"Umm Sara who is Andy?" Greg asked out loud

"He is my son, come on Cath we need to get to our kids." Sara said as she grabbed her purse and headed out of the room leaving.

Well now everyone knows about her son, not really the way she wanted it to happen. She wondered if Nick had met Andy at the scene, if Andy recognized Nick or vice a versa.

"Sara?" Cath touched Sara's shoulder and startled her.

"Come on get in the car, I am sure Andy is fine."

"Yeah, probably scared, I guess I am more worried about him and Nick meeting, this is not how I wanted them to meet. I wonder if Nick has figured it out?" Sara said as they drove to the play land.

They both sat in silence for the last bit of the drive. Catherine could just hear Sara's thoughts of how should would try to explain this to Nick.

Catherine pulled up her car to the crime scene tape.

Neither of the women could believe their eyes. The car had gone through the solid steel fence and knocked over a brick corner. There was debris everywhere. More ambulances were on the way. Five children were already removed from the scene with injuries. If the kids were still talking and moving those were the ones waiting to go.

"Mommy….. " Little Andy jumped from Nicks lap and started to run toward Sara about half way to her he fell.

"Andy…" Sara and Nick both went running to the child where he fell a paramedic who had been looking him over also ran all three arrived to where Andy laid. Sara grabbed his lifeless body he was breathing however he did not answer when Sara called his name.

"Miss this way" the paramedic stated as he pulled her toward the ambulance that Andy had been at seconds before.

Sara laid Andy unto the awaiting gurney the other paramedic quickly placed the heart monitor on him while the other checked his pupils.

"We need to take him to Sunrise, are you his mom?"

"Yes"

"How old is he"

"He is 4 ½ years old, what is wrong with him?" Sara pleaded.

"His left pupil is larger than the right it looks like he may have been hit in the head. I will tell you more on the way to Sunrise, we need to go now."

Sara climbed into the squad with Andy and she barely heard Nick say he would follow.

"Andy, baby, please open your eyes." Sara pleaded.

Nick turned around to see Grissom who had followed Catherine and Sara to the scene.

"Nick you have been relieved of duty for the next week, I think your family needs you and Nick remember sometimes it is best not to bring up the past." Grissom told him.

"Catherine go with him I think they both need a friend, and get Lindsey checked out also." Grissom stated.

"Nick, come on, Lindsey is waiting in my car."

Please Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

CSI belongs to CBS I am just borrowing them since they refuse to see that Snickers is really satisfying:) 

Chapter 4

Again the characters belong to CBS I am just having a little fun.

The ambulance arrived and Andy was still unconscious, though his vital signs were stable. Sara followed the paramedics as they wheeled him into the trauma bay. Immediately the trauma team swarmed around him. A nurse gently pulled Sara aside and asked her to follow her into the waiting area and she would explain what was going to happen.

"Is there anyone I can call for you before we start?" The nurse asked.

"Uhhh, no they are on there way, they should be here any moment, Nick and probably Catherine and Linds. Umm Linds was with Andy when this happen, she will need to be checked." Sara felt so cold and felt so alone.

"Let me tell our unit clerk to send them in here when they arrive." The nurse left the room.

"Sara started to cry, how could this happen."

The nurse arrived back into the room with Nick and Catherine. Lindsey was being checked out in the ER by a resident. Though usually they did not see anyone over the age of 18 years old they made an exception for the victims today.

"Sara, hun, I am here, we will get through this, he is gonna be ok." Nick said as he gently caressed her shoulder.

"My name is Meg; I need to get information on Andy." The Nurse said.

"What is his full name?"

"Andrew Nicholas Stiles"

"His date of birth "

"October 1st, 2007"

"Does he have any allergies?"

"No"

"Does he have any previous existing medical conditions or has he ever had surgery?"

"He was 5 weeks early and had to have heart surgery to have his PDA closed when he was 4 days old. He has no other preemie problems and has been very healthy."

"Does he have any developmental delays?"

"No"

"Let me go get this info to the team and I will be right back with an update." the nurse stated.

Now Sara was starting to shiver, she could feel the coldness to her bones. Even when he had heart surgery at four days old she never felt this scared.

"Sara, here take my coat; I think you are in shock. He is beautiful." Nick said as he tried to bring Sara back into reality.

"Sara you can come with me and see Andy, they are going to take him to CT and MRI to scan his brain. They need to see if he has subdural or epidural hematoma, which is …"

"A blood clot on the outside of the brain, I am a CSI and work in forensic crime scenes I have seen it before." Sara said.

"Umm this is Nick he is Andy's dad can he come with me?

"Sure, let me tell you what you are going to see though. Andy is now in a medically induced coma and is on a ventilator, he has three IV's two are capped off and one has LR running into it to ensure hydration and to give any medications we may need. He has a foley catheter to monitor his urine output more carefully. He of course is on a heart monitor. He has a trauma nurse and an ICU nurse that will be with him anywhere he goes until we officially admit him into the PICU. Any questions?"

They both nodded no and grabbed each other hand as they followed Meg to the trauma bay.

Sara had never seen her baby look so frail, even after the heart surgery he recovered quickly and was screaming and crying and moving. The nurses teased her that he was all ready hyper and was not old enough to have that yet. He never stopped moving and looking in the NICU and could charm everyone from day one with his little looks.

Now he was motionless and quiet, even when he slept he usually moved.

"You can go up and touch him and talk to him, we know people in Coma's can hear." Meg offered.

"Andy, Mommy is here and so is …." She looked at Nick and then said it. "Daddy"

"You just hang in there and we will go to the Castle and Circus when you are all better."

Nick was at a loss for words, several hours ago he was dealing with Sara's return, now he was dealing with the fact he was the father on a 4 ½ year old boy that was in critical condition.

"Andy…. Daddy loves you, I know we have not got to do anything together yet, however when you wake up and are all better then I make it all up to you. I promise buddy." Nick was now also holding back tears.

"We need to go now. Let me take you to the private family area we have set aside for you. This is a four digit code you will need to let people into that room just give them the number and they will be brought into the room. I need you to fill out these papers on Andy. I will come let you know when we have more information on him. These scans will take at least an hour to run. Anything I can get for you?" Meg offered again. Meg had done this for years however it still did not get any less emotional.

"No, I will get these filled out; do you want me to bring them back out to you when I am done?" Sara asked.

Catherine and Lindsey were both sitting in the waiting room now, when Sara and Nick came back in.

"Sara and Nick are you ok?" Cath asked? Nick explained that Andy was in a medically induced coma and they were taking him CT and MRI. Sara quickly filled out the papers and returned them to Meg.

"I am so sorry" Linds said as she started to cry. "I swear I did not realize he hit his head. I would have got him to the paramedics faster if I thought he had been hurt."

"Linds it is not your fault, it was an accident you saved him by not being at the table when the car did hit. Please do not blame yourself." Sara offered.

"Uhh would you both mind stepping out I would like to talk to Nick alone." Sara asked.

"Sure, can we go get you both anything?" Catherine offered?

Together they both shook there head no.

Catherine and Lindsey left to go wait in the main waiting area.

"Nick, I owe you an apology and an explanation. Let me tell you everything then after I am done you can yell, leave or do what ever you need, but first let me tell you everything." Sara stated firmly.

Nick could see the determination in her eyes. "Ok, I am listening."

"Five years ago when I left I had been called into the office and told that Cecile had found out about our relationship and was out for blood, ours. He decided that any office relationship was not acceptable. I had an offer to do some consulting in San Francisco and as you know that went from consulting to a permanent job. Two weeks after I was there I found out I was eight weeks pregnant. I have had months I miss a period before so I had not thought about it the month before however when I started in with what I thought was nerves or flu I finally gave in and went to the doctor and was informed I was pregnant." Sara looked at Nick he was watching her eyes for any signs of betrayal.

"I was so scared, I did not want you to think I was trying to trap you into anything. I know that is no excuse, however for an unrational pregnant women it was. Well the pregnancy was mainly uneventful, I did think about you all the time, wondering how you would be handing things how it would be for you to touch my expanding belly, how you would look when you felt him move." She had a small grin as she thought about this.

"When I was 32 weeks I started to get bad headaches and my vision got blurry. I was put in the hospital and told I had pregnancy induced hypertension. They gave me steroids and continued to watch me, then one night I awoke with horrible right upper gastric pain and was told I had went into HELLP syndrome and they need to do a cesarean immediately and that the baby would be ok since he was 35 weeks. I was pretty sick however came out of everything fine. Andy had a persistent open PDA, the whole that is open between the right and left atrium of the heart that shunts blood away while in utero, they told me this could have even happen if I went to term. They did the surgery when he was 4 days old. He sailed through with flying colors after 10 days in the NICU he came home. I have picked the phone up a dozen times to call. However I always came up with some reason not to call." Sara thought how she can put 4 years into a few minutes.

"Andy was the perfect baby, no colic, I breastfed him till he was 18 months old. He is so inquisitive. He loves cowboys, especially Woody on Toy story, though Goofy and Aladdin are his favorite characters. I promised him for his 5th birthday we would go to Disneyland." Sara then started to cry, it hit her hard at this point, how many times had she seen people on the slab with subdural hematomas that had killed them.

"Shhh it is ok, you know what we both can take him to Disneyland. I have a lot to catch up on." Nick finally spoke, how could he get mad at her especially when there son was so sick.

"Nick I was gonna introduce you both on this trip, he knew who you are I have never kept you a secret, he knows it was my fault you were not there. I am so sorry." Sara cried more as she leaned up against Nick and he held her tightly.

"You know when I saw him with Linds my first thought was he looked like the picture on your purse, then when I talked to him his little eyes lit up. Then he said my Mommy has a friend Nick are you him? I knew then who he was I could just feel it. However I was not sure what he knew and he asked if I loved his Mommy, before I could answer he saw you and went running and then we both know what happen after that." Nick told her.

"I may not have got to answer him, however I will tell his Mommy the answer, I never have stopped loving you Sara. I will love you for rest of my life, and even in death I will love you." Then Nick gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Would you please let me into your and Andy's life, if you want to stay in San Francisco I would move there, if not we can go wherever you want. I just do not want to loose either of you." Nick asked

Just then there was a gentle knock on the door a Doctor and Meg the nurse who had been there earlier entered the room.

"This is Dr Sims he is the pediatric trauma neurologist, Dr. Sims this is Mr Stokes and Ms. Sidle. Andy's parents." Meg made the introductions.

"We just got the results back of the CT and we will not need to do the MRI, Andy has a epidural hematoma and we are prepping him for surgery to release the pressure now. I need your consent for the surgery. I will be leaving a shunt with a pressure gauge to measure the pressure in his brain. The next 48 hours are going to be the toughest. However he has a 70 chance of coming out of this with minimal problems. He may have some memory loss and coordination issues, maybe some problems with speech. Then as with any procedure there is a small chance of severe bleeding and death. However without the surgery he will die." Dr Sims explained

"Where do I sign the consent?" Sara demanded.

"Here, I will take good care of your son, I promise." Dr. Sims said as he walked out of the room.

"Nick, I am so scared."

"So am I"

Over the next several hours the team arrived to check on Nick and Sara and learn how Andy was doing.

Finally after four long hours Dr. Sims came into the waiting area.

"I just want to let you know the surgery is over, the hematoma is drained and the pressure is normal in his brain. He is still in a drug induced coma; he will be in one for at least 48 hours. I recommend you go visit your son then go home and get some sleep. Once he wakes up I think you two are gonna be very busy trying to keep him in bed." Dr Sims grinned.

Both Nick and Sara went into the PICU and could see there son as he lay among the tubes and machines, he looked so small.

"Hey Andy, Mommy is here, I am going to go sleep for awhile, so you be good and get some sleep also. I will be back." Sara told him as she touched his warm hand.

"Hey little buddy, it's Nick…umm dad… I will take Mommy home and take care of her for you then after you wake up we will be here. I love you." He gave Andy a kiss on the check, then grabbed Sara's hand and pulled her toward the door.

"I hate to leave him." Sara said.

"Come on we are both tired, let's go to my place I have a guest room you can have. I will make you some dinner and then you can get some rest." Nick offered "Greg brought my Denali over it is in the parking garage. Catherine said she put your luggage in it also."

"Guess I do not get much of a choice." Sara said.

The ride to Nick's place was very silent. Sara suddenly realized that he was going past his old townhouse and was heading into a housing subdivision.

"You have a house?" Sara asked.

"Hush yeah, I bought it a year ago, decided I was tired of loosing all that money in rent, better invest it in something I could make money on instead."

Then Nick pulled up in front of the ranch style house with a rocked in front yard.

"The back has grass, and is large enough that Andy could have a swing set." Nick said as he started to think about having Andy and Sara at his house.

Sara realized how much she had missed Nick and his enthusiasm. Though she had a reminder daily what it was like, it was not the same.

Sara got out of the Denali and Nick grabbed her bags. Both remained very quiet, the quiet was almost deafening.

Nick opened the front door of his house. Inside looked much the same as it had looked over 5 years ago. The living room had his stereo and speakers and television. The colors were light and airy making the room seem large and more open than it was. Then she saw it, sitting on the fireplace was a picture of Nick and Sara that was taken of them about a week before she left. When Sara saw the picture she walked over to it, and started to cry.

"Nick, I am soo sorry….I never meant to hurt you, and now Andy and you and…."

The tears were now streaming and she was having difficulty talking as she thought how she could have lost Andy today and Nick would have never got to know his son and it was her fault.

Nick came up, and gave her a gentle hug and embraced her; just holding her was erotic and caused him to begin thinking about feelings that had never left. Yes, she may have never told him about there son, she may have lied, she may have broken his heart, however he could forgive her all that. How he was not sure, he just knew in his heart he forgave her. Nick then lifted her chin up and passionately they joined lips and kissed. He was relieved when she returned the kiss. Then all the years of loneliness for Nick and Sara unleashed into a broiled impassionate session as Nick gently picked Sara up and carried her to their bedroom.

To be continued please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer CBS owns the characters I am just borrowing them to create the ship I want.

I had to change a couple things in the story cause I was rereading it and found a big continuity error.

Please read and review. Yes I live to hear good or bad reviews. It helps you learn and makes it easier to keep the story focused.

Chapter 5

Nick and Sara made love like they had never been apart. Neither of them held back, and fell asleep tangled inside each other.

Sara awoke to her head lying on Nick's chest. She had no regret for making love to the man she loved and the father of her son, however she worried he might have regrets.

Had this been a night of passion or was it a night of relief that their son was going to be ok after almost loosing him.

Nick could feel the tension in her arms that was holding him. Nick knew he had no regrets, and he knew they needed to discuss there relationship, where it was at and where it was going. Nick was willing to do anything to keep Sara and Andy.

"Sara, are you ok? Umm it is 6 am we can call and talk to Andy's nurse, and then we can head over the hospital to be there at 8 am when visiting hours restart." Nick tried to put out a subject that he knew would not cause any possibilities of an argument.

"Nick…. Yeah, that sounds good." Sara decided she was not ready to bring up what happen last night.

"I will go shower first, can you wait till I am done so we both can be on the phone?"

"You use the master bath shower I will use the bathroom down the hall. Then we can call; want to go to our old breakfast spot?" Nick asked.

"Sure"

Nick and Sara separated and got cleaned up, when they called the hospital the nurse informed them that Andy was breathing over the respirator and the Doctor said he was doing very well. However he would still be on the vent and in a drug induced coma for at least 24-36 hours. She encouraged them to come see him during the day and then go home and rest at night at home. They let the nurse know they would be there in just a couple hours.

They got into the car and drove to the little café off the strip for breakfast; it was a very quiet drive. Sara wondered if they would ever be the same, though with Andy in the picture she was sure it would not be the same as when she left they could be spontaneous and do anything they wanted.

They sat in the café and ordered breakfast, finally Sara broke the silence.

"Nick, I guess we need to call the DA and let him know about Andy, and see if he can get us an extension in the McMinn Case, we are suppose to be deposed the day after tomorrow, and to be honest I would rather not be away from Andy if he is awake."

"I agree, by the way Grissom called and said he had got a week extension in the case."

Nick took a sip of coffee and grinned as he said this.

"I should have known you would be on top of things. Nick, umm I called my boss and friend in San Francisco and she went to my place and is sending Andy's baby book. I thought you might like to see it."

Nick reached across the table and gently squeezed her hand.

"That would be great. Sara, umm, I do not want to push you however I really meant what I said. I love you; I want us to be a family. You tell me what you want I will be there. That is unless you ummm…. Have someone else." With that said Nick looked into Sara's eyes for an answer.

"No, I never, I tried to date a couple times, however… Well, let's just say no one is Nick Stokes, and I just never felt the same as I had with you."

"Nick, I think I would like to take this slow. Last night was wonderful; however I want to make sure we are both going to make the right decision for us. I do not want to get back together just for Andy's sake."

"I agree, so Ms. Sidle would you please allow me to date you? Though I would like to offer you and Andy a place to stay for the next few weeks that you are here?" Nick said with his Texan drawl emphasized.

Sara gave her trade mark grin "I would love to date you; however I think it would be better if I stayed at my room at the Excalibur, not to mention Andy is looking forward to staying at the Castle. Though after he gets to know you and if you are ok with it he can come and visit." Sara added as she could see some disappointment in his eyes.

"That sounds great. You about ready to head to the hospital then by the time we get there the unit will be reopening."

Nick and Sara drove to the hospital and chatted about the changes that had happen over the years.

"I can not believe that Catherine and Warrick got married. I knew expected that one."

"Yeah, though I think we all were more surprised when Greggo got married. Just seven months after he was married they welcomed the twins. They are as hyper as Greg, poor Mel, she has her hands full."

Next thing they knew they were at Sunrise and were in the PICU.

"Hey Andy, its Mommy." Sara spoke softly to him.

Nick watched as Sara talked to Andy and held his hand. Nick then went up and whispered he would be outside so she could spend sometime alone with him.

When Nick left the PICU he ran into Warrick and Greg. They had stopped and picked up coffee to go.

"We thought you both could use some coffee." Greg offered.

"Thanks, she is still in there talking to him. I wanted to give her a chance to have some time alone with him."

"Well, who is Andy's dad?" Greg asked.

Nick shook his head and gave a grin. "Greggo, you did not hear?"

"Huh.. Ummm hear what?" Greg said as he looked at Warrick and Nick.

"Andy is my son. And no I did not know about him and please do not bring this up around Sara, we are dealing with it in our own way." Nick stated in such a way that made Greg not dare ask another question.

"So Nick, how is Sara?" Rick asked trying to change to another subject.

"She is doing as well as expected, she is scared for Andy, however we really will not know what is going to happen until they wake him up." Nick shook his head.

"Umm guys need to ask you a favor though."

"Just name it" Warrick stated.

"Well, can you help me with project Sara?"

A small grin appeared on Warrick and Greg's face.

"Sure so what is the plan."

_**Back in the PICU, while the guys are talking**_

Sara sat in Andy's room and held his hand listening to the sounds of the machines.

She barley heard Nick tell her he would give her Andy time alone.

"Andy, baby, well when you wake up you are finally going to met Nick, your Dad. He is so excited to see you. He already loves you. Sweetie when you wake up tomorrow I will make sure we have your favorite cowboy Woody here. You know your Daddy has a wonderful house. He already mentioned he wants to put a swing set in the backyard for you. I am not sure how but he says he is not mad at me. I do not think I could forgive him so easily if the shoe was on the other foot. Andy I am going to let you sleep, if you have any problems the nurse will call me, however I am going to go with Nick and go have dinner. I will be back later this afternoon. Sleep well."

Sara then gave Andy a kiss and then headed out of the PICU.

When Sara walked into the waiting room she saw Warrick sitting in the waiting room.

Warrick got up and gave his chair to Sara.

"So how is the little man doing?" Warrick asked.

"He looks very peaceful; they said we need to keep the stimulation down so I did not stay very long. The nurse said she would call if there was any change at all."

Warrick noticed she looked very concerned and worried and tired. He pulled a cup and filled it with coffee.

"I think you could use this."

"Thanks" she said.

"Where is Nick?"

"Ohhh, he got a call and had to run into the office to sign a few reports, he will be back soon. I can stay here with you though and Catherine will be by in about an hour."

"So tell me what made you and Catherine decide to get married?" Sara grinned at him.

"Well, a few weeks after you left Tina asked for a divorce, I must admit I was upset at first, however I realized it was the right thing to do. About six months later Catherine and I started hanging around more and more and then things just evolved. I asked her to marry me about 2 and half years ago and the rest is history."

"Where did you get married at?"

"We went to the Virgin Islands and got married, Lindsey was the bridesmaid and Nick was my best man. It was just the four of us with a minister on the beach at sunset."

"That sounds so beautiful." Sara said with a grin.

"Sara, I do not mean to pry, however there is an opening here at the lab for a supervisor position, Catherine is moving into the assistant directors position. I know Grissom is going to talk to you about the position. However I just have to put in my bid for you to accept the position. Nick has never stopped loving you, and he is already head over heals in love with his son. You should have seen him tell Greg. Just think about it, ok?"

Just then Warrick's phone rings.

"Brown here, yeah, I will be right there."

"Sara, work calls Catherine will be here very soon."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed out the door.

Warrick grabbed his phone and hit speed dial.

"Phase one started" then he hung up and grinned.

Now for operation Sara:) Any suggestions on ways for Nick to convince Sara she needs to stay and they get back together permently?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer CBS owns CSI I am just borrowing the characters. Thanks to all who have reviewed and read the story. Please R&R as it continues:)

Sara sat in the PICU waiting room and stared outside. She then suddenly heard a voice she had not expected.

"Sara, dear, are you ok?"

"Jo, What, I can not believe you are here?" Sara then was engulfed by a hug and returned the hug from her boss and old friend.

"You think I will let my Godson be in the hospital without being here for his mom? Sara, are you ok? I do not see Nick here?"

"He got called to the office, he will be back shortly. Andy is still in the medically induced coma they want to have minimal stimulation so I decided I would sit out here, other wise I just want to touch and hold him and talk. I have never seen him so quiet." Sara then started to let the tears fall.

"You know I think this is only the second time in my life I have seen you cry the first was when you got to hold Andy." Jo smiled as she said this.

"I see you brought the picture albums." Sara wiped away the tears and got her self composed as best as she could.

Jo had known when to push Sara and knew this was not a good time to do so. So she went with the change of subject.

"Of course, and I included my grandma's brag book." Jo stated proudly.

Sara smiled. Jo did not have any children, however she treated Sara like her own daughter and Andy as a grandson. That was why Sara had asked her to be Andy's Godmother. She knew Jo would make sure nothing happen to him if something happen to her.

Just then Sara saw Catherine walking up.

"Hey Cath. This is my supervisor and dear friend from San Francisco Jo, Jo, Catherine."

"Nice to meet you, it is so nice for you to come." Cath offered a hand to Jo to shake as she spoke.

"Well, when Sara called I knew I had to be here, Andy is a super special little guy. I only have 2 days that I can stay then I have to head back. Work does not stop as you know." Jo smiled as she talked.

"Are those baby pictures?" Cath asked as she saw the albums in Jo's arms.

"Yep, Sara asked me to pick up Andy's baby book however I decided to pick up a couple extras to include my favorite." She then showed the grandma's brag book.

"Sara is the closest thing I came to having a daughter, so I sorta adopted Andy as my grandson."

Jo then opened the brag book and showed a picture of Sara at ten years old and Jo in a CSI uniform.

"My first big case and little did I know I was to have such a profound effect one little girl."

Catherine knew a little about Sara's past but not everything. Sara still never truly opened up to anyone except Nick and Grissom and apparently this woman in front of her.

"Jo, I can not believe you have that picture in there. Umm….." Sara voice went up an octave indicating she was not happy.

Jo then looked at Sara, and offered a little piece of advice.

"Sara, the past is the past, you need to be able to discuss it to move forward." Jo stated firmly.

Then she turned the pages and continued on to show pictures of Sara in various stages of her pregnancy while she was at work and then Sara just after the c/s they had allowed Jo to be in there and take one picture of the baby and Sara as the laid him near her head.

Then they got into Andy's pictures. As Sara pointed out various stages and accomplishments Catherine noticed how excited and proud Sara sounded.

Finally Sara excused her self for a few minutes and went to the bathroom.

"Jo, ummm I do not know you however, you seem to know Sara very well, and well could you tell me, does she talk about Nick very much?"

"What would you like to know? Nick has been the topic of the discussion so many times I think I know the man. She still loves him, however I think she is afraid to give in. She had a very rough childhood, she was lucky the day I met her that she was not one of the victims also. To be honest I know she had blocked most of that day out. She tells a different story of what the crime scene told. Unless Sara gives me permission I can not tell you more than that though. However I will say she is wonderful with Andy you would have thought she had a completely normal up bringing." Jo said as she thought of how Sara and Andy were together.

"Well, would you like to help in project Sara? I will warn you though you may loose your favorite CSI to one Nick Stokes and to the LVPD crime lab." Catherine stated.

Jo smiled and said "Sign me up, if it gets those two together I am all for it. Sometimes Sara is afraid to allow herself what she deserves."

Catherine took Jo's cell phone number down and told her she would call with more details. Catherine then offered to put Jo up at the Tangiers. Sara turned my offer down earlier, however I will offer it to you. It is the penthouse suite all expenses paid.

"Ok, I have to ask how do you manage that?" Jo asked wondering if the pay was that much better in Vegas.

"My father was the owner and it was left to me. I rarely use it, however I love to offer it to friends." Catherine stated casually.

"Well it sounds better than trying to find a room off the strip. Sold."

Just then Sara walked back out and saw the two of them chatting away.

"What is sold?"

"Well since you would not take my suite at the Tangiers then I offered it to Jo and she took me up on it." Cath laughed.

Just then Nick walked in and came up to Sara and gave her a small hug.

"Hey Sara, how are you and Andy?"

"Andy is fine, no changes, they want to keep minimal stimulation and I can not resist touching and talking to him so I have set out here most of the time."

"Ohh, Nick this is my Director of the San Francisco Crime lab Jo, Jo, Nick."

"I am so glad to finally meet you. You look just like all the pictures she had of you." Jo smiled as she said this.

Sara blushed however Jo was right she did have lots of pictures of Nick.

"Well, I am going to go see Andy, after that Sara you want to go to late lunch early dinner?" Nick asked. "Jo you can join us if you like?"

"You know what they say three is a crowd, well unless it is your children, and then there are times they are a crowd also. You two go enjoy and I will leave all the albums here and you can look at them as you eat."

"That sounds good, I will be right back." Nick then left to go in and see his son.

_**In the PICU**_

"Nick saw Andy's nurse as he walked in the room. How is he doing? Can I talk to him?"

"He is doing the same, just talk in a normal voice and hold his hand. However keep it short, the little guy will be off the vent by tomorrow morning, he is doing really well." The nurse informed him.

"Andy, you are such a big boy, I heard you like cowboys and Goofy and Aladdin so guess what? You are now the owner of a new bedroom all done up in Goofy, Aladdin and Cowboys. Uncle Warrick and Uncle Greg and Uncle Grissom are building you a play set in the back yard. We just need to get Mommy to realize I love her, and I am not just doing this to give you a home. So after you wake up we will start in on Mommy, and you can help me get her flowers and wine and dine her. I promise I am never letting go of either of you again. Hopefully she will do the same." Nick then gave his son a kiss and left the room.

When Nick got in the hall the Doctor was talking to Sara, he smiled at Nick and then updated him on what he told Sara.

"So at 8am we will remove the vent. If you want you can be there when we remove the tube and comfort him, his throat will be very sore. Tonight at midnight will remove the pressure gage and put in a few stitched to cover the hole left. It is a very simple procedure and we only allow staff in there for that. So it is best you go home sleep well tonight and then come back for tomorrow."

"How many more days will he be in the hospital after this?" Sara asked

"Depends on him, it could be as little as 48 hours or at least a week."

"Thanks Doctor" Nick and Sara said together.

Sara went back into Andy's room in the PICU and said goodnight and then went and joined Nick.

Nick and Sara then left the hospital together.

"Sara, would you like to go to Sabre's? It is a quiet little restaurant that is off the strip it opened about a year ago."

"That sounds great."

When they arrived to Sabre's Sara instantly feel in love. It was dark and quiet with individual areas. When she got the menu she was amazed at the number of vegetarian dishes. Nick had remembered.

Sara sat quietly through dinner wondering how and why Nick seem to still care about her, though she was sure it was because he wanted to see his son. She would just have to prove that she was here to stay and that they could make it. However was she doing this to prove it to him or herself?

Sara watched Nick go through the albums as he asked questions about the moments in the picture. She realized how much she had missed having him there for those moments. She wanted so badly to have him back in her and Andy's life, however would he want her? She started to wonder if maybe she was fooling herself into believing that he wanted her, was he just doing this so he could take Andy?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer

The characters belong to CSI I am jsut borrowing some of them. please R&R

They finished dinner and Nick drove her to the Excalibur, he again offered her to stay at his place. She could have the extra guest room. He then asked if she regretted what happen last night?

"Nick, no, I just do not want this to be about sex or Andy. Nick I need to go, I will see you in the PICU in the morning." Sara then quickly got out of the truck and headed into the Excalibur.

When Sara got to the room, she started to cry. Andy should have been there with her and excited that they were in castle. She wanted to know how Nick could forgive her so easily when she could not forgive herself.

Sara called the hospital and talked to Andy's nurse and was told he would be removed off the vent at 7am. She let the nurse know she would be there and call her at Excalibur room 650 if there was a problem. Sara's next call was to Grissom.

Nick left the hotel, he was kicking himself for bringing up last night like he did. Nick arrived home and called the PICU and was informed Andy was fine and would come off the vent at 7am. He let the nurse know he would be there.

Nick then went into Andy's room and looked at it. Just a few days before this was his study, he hoped that Andy enjoyed the room. Now he just had to convince Sara that he still loved her and he had no hard feelings.

Nick then grabbed the phone and called Jo maybe she could help him with Sara.

"Hi Jo, yeah this is Nick Stokes. I wanted to see if we could chat about Sara?"

Jo had been wondering when he was going to call.

"I am not sure if I can help you? How much do you know about Sara's childhood?"

Jo was between a rock and a hard place. She did not want to break Sara's trust it was something that was very hard to obtain.

"Well, Sara told me that her mother killed her father when she was ten and that she does not remember much that happen. She was in foster care for eight years of her life and has an older brother that she has not seen since she was about tweleve. I know her father was physically abusive."

"Well, Nick what I am going to tell you may surprise you some. However I think we need to talk in person, can you come over to the suite at the Tangiers?"

"Yeah, I can be there in twenty minutes."

Nick drove to the Tangiers. It made him wonder what Jo wanted to tell him that he needed to be there in person. Did he want to know? However if it helped him get Sara back then he would deal with whatever she told him.

Nick arrived at the Tangiers and went to the penthouse suite. He had not been there in years, the last time he was there was for the reception for Warrick and Catherine's wedding.

He knocked on the door and Jo answered.

"Hi Nick."

"Hey Jo"

"Well, come in and sit down we need to have a long talk." Jo grabbed a couple bottles of water and sat in the chair as Nick sat on the couch.

"Well, I bet Sara never told you how we met?"

"Uhhh, No." Nick wondered how this dealt with him getting Sara back, however he went along and listened.

"Well, I was on one of my first CSI cases and was very young and green. Actually this was my first domestic violence case where the women had killed the husband. I arrived and CPS was already there taking away the young girl. She had seen everything, and was extremely traumatized. To this day I do not think Sara recalls her and I talking in the car before being taken to the emergency foster home." Jo then walked over and grabbed a small picture ablum from her purse.

"This was a photo taken of me talking to Sara I have kept it all these years. It was the moment I met her." She smiled as she looked at it.

"Sara was in several foster homes in the first six months. Some of the families were afraid to have a child with her history. My husband and I finally got our license to foster and requested Sara. We finally got her as a foster child a year after I met her. Sara got to stay with us for four year until she was almost 16. Then they decided that she needed to be with a family of her own race and removed her from us. Black parents raising a white child all of sudden was unpopular as was it in the reverse. However I kept in touch with Sara. I helped her get into Harvard and encouraged her to look into CSI work." Jo, took a long drink of water.

"Now for the difficult part of this story. The day Sara was removed from the house; her brother was found with multiple injuries. Later it was discovered he had been trying to keep his drunk father from hitting his Mom and hurting Sara. Sara's mom lost it and murdered him when she realized the violence was not going to stop with just him beating her. However back in 1984 we did not do sexual assault exams on children unless they spoke up. Sara and her brother were both terribly physically and mentally abused. I have always had concerns Sara had been sexually assaulted by her father, based on testimony from her brother. Sara, has changed a lot. She is fantastic with Andy and you would never guess she was raised in a violent home. However I think this is why she is afraid to return to you." Jo could see he was taking this information in, however was he understanding?

"Sara, has told me she is scared you would be mad at her for keeping you out of Andy's life. She is even more scared you may want him and take him away and leave her all alone. Sara has searched for love all her life and many times reached out to the wrong people not understanding what love was about. I believe with you she was so madly in love that she did not want to risk having you hurt that she left before you and her both lost a job you loved." Jo could see the light turning on in the young man before her.

"When Sara had told you goodbye then found out she was pregnant, she wanted to call you. However she was scared you would think she just wanted you because of the baby. She was scared you would reject her. If you want Sara back I think you need to prove to her your not mad and that you want both of them in your life. I know she still loves you. Andy knows she loves you. Actually the entire San Francisco crime lab knows it."

Jo laughed thinking about how many times several young men in the lab had tried to ask her to find out her heart belonged to a man in Nevada.

"Now what else can I help you with?"

"Well, I see my work is going to be cut out for me. However I think I can come up with a improved plan. Maybe if I let her know how I felt when she did leave and all I did to overcome my anger and realizing that above all else I love her Andy or no Andy. I just hope she listens." Nick smiled as he said this.

"You know what I think you have a good plan, however I think it may take awhile before Sara gives into her own fears. Now you best be getting home and get some sleep, my grandson is off the vent at 7am and we all need to be there." Jo grinned.

"Thanks, Jo, and thanks for the more details on Sara's youth."

Nick then left and went home to get some sleep.

Nick awoke at 5:30 am got showered and then headed to the hospital. On the way he stopped and picked up a balloon for Andy and flowers for Sara.

Nick arrived to the hospital at 6:30 am. He saw went and talked to the nurse who had Andy and she informed him he was doing wonderful and actually had been removed off the vent an hour ago and was sleeping.

"Did you call Sara and let her know?" Nick worried that she would be upset if she had not been there when he came off the vent.

"Yes, we called her a few hours ago she has been here since 4am and is now lying in the bed asleep with Andy. We will move him to the regular pediatric floor at 8am. You can go inside if you want and go see them."

"Thanks."

Nick walked into the PICU and into Andy's room. He could see Andy and Sara lying in the bed. Sara was sound asleep, Andy was lying there looking at his mommy. Then he saw Nick and smiled.

"Hey buddy." Nick whispered.

"My name is Nick, do you remember me?"

Andy nodded his head yes.

Sara, felt her son move, and stirred awake.

She opened her eyes and saw Nick sitting in the chair looking at Andy and her.

"Nick, I am sorry I did not call however they said Andy was restless so I came in and then they took him off then vent cause he was fighting it." Sara rambeled.

"It is ok your not use to having me around I understand." Nick said, though she could hear the disappointment in his voice that she did not call him.

"Andy, can you say Hi?"

"Hi, Daddy." He said with a true Sara Sidle grin, he may look like Nick but had Sara's grin.

Nick did not know what to say, he was not expecting this though.

Sara sat up in the bed and held Andy on her lap and motioned Nick to come over.

Andy held tight to Sara, he knew this man was his Daddy, and he knew the man loved him however Andy was not sure just yet, he knew his Mommy and right now that is where he felt most comfortable.

"Nick, do you want to hold him?"

"I think that is up to Andy. Would you like to sit on my lap buddy?"

Andy looked at Nick with his large brown eyes and grabbed hold of Sara tighter, shaking his slightly no.

"It's ok, you know what I think you have the right idea buddy, we both need to hold on to mommy so she can not go anywhere." Nick spoke softly to Andy as he clung to Sara.

"Sara, I want you to know I am here and I will go wherever or do whatever you want. I just want to show you I am here forever for you and Andy." Nick said as he reached around to hug her gently and touched his young son's hair."

Sara started to get tears in her eyes. She never felt so good, it was wonderful to have the two favorite men in her life both holding and loving her.

"Nick is the offer to have Andy and I stay with you still open?"

"Only if you want to Sara, and if you would allow me to make this permanent, I want you and Andy to be with me forever." Nick wanted to make sure she knew he wanted them both forever.

Sara was not sure how to answer this. At this time she was not ready for permanent move in the relationship. They needed to make sure they could still have what they did five years ago. However the first night sure did remind her that the physical relationship was still there.

Nick and Sara sat at the PICU all three just holding to each other.

At 0745 Nick gathered up Andy's belongings and they got escorted to the pediatric floor for 2-8 year olds.

Nick was amazed how Andy was looking so good, and was up and walking some, so soon after a major incident.

The doctors came in and talked to Sara and Nick about Andy's activity level and were informed if he had no problems he would be discharged tomorrow.

Just as they were all talking Andy climbed unto Nick's lap, gave his daddy a hug and then went limp and started to have a grand mal seizure.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer CBS owns CSI

Please read and review. Thanks to all who have reviewed the comments are really appreciated.

Nick gently laid his son on the bed in the middle. Sara and Nick watched as his young body twitched and seized what seem to be forever however in realty was only 30 seconds.

The Doctor pulled the emergency cord and several staff nurses arrived. He gave orders for medications and seizures pads for the bed.

The nurse pushed the medications in his IV and within seconds his young body relaxed. Though he still had an occasional twitch and he was still uncoucious.

The doctor ordered a stat eeg to be done at the bedside.

Another nurse stayed with Nick and Sara and explained what was going on.

Once Andy appeared at rest and was having no outward signs of seizures the Doctor explained the plan of care.

"As I told you before, there was a chance of seizures. These hopefully will be controlled by medications and stop on their own. I do not feel it is something such as epilepsy at this point in time. The eeg will tell us a little more. He was given valium and will start on depakote for seizure control. We will keep him in the hospital for at least the next 7 days."

"Let me call Grissom and tell him what happen." Nick offered.

Sara took several minutes to register that Nick was calling Grissom. She was sitting touching her sons hair focusing in on his breathing.

"Sara, ummm Grissom said you could start in two weeks instead of next week, so what is that about?" Nick asked her as she met him at the doorway of Andy's room.

"Ummm, I was going to tell you, I well, Gris offered me a consulting job, and well, I figure I can sell my place in San Francisco and I could get an apartment and we could see each other and Andy can visit you."

"Sara I would love that. You know my house is open, you both could stay and.."

"Nick, lets not rush things, let's just date and get our son better and you two get to know each other."

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Nick said and reached out and hugged and kissed Sara on the cheek.

The next seven days were very busy for Nick and Sara. They both had to get disposed for the old case that was up for review. They had got the lawyers to agree to let them come in on separate days. It took two eight hours days for Sara's testimony in the deposition. Sara was feeling very tired after those days. Nick had gone the first day and only took one eight hour day. However since Sara was the lead back then she took longer.

Andy was doing better everyday. He had 2 smaller seizures on the second day and now that his levels for the seizure meds were getting to therapeutic he was doing well. Andy and Nick fit together like a ball and glove. Sara watched as the two bonded. It was almost like they had been together since day one.

Sara found a nice rental house just a few blocks from Nick's. Jo placed Sara on an extended leave of absence in case she choose to come back. However after six months then she would have to resign. Sara, also rented her place out in San Francisco, Jo made arrangements for her furniture to be moved to Vegas.

A week had passed and Sara was now settled in to the house and Andy was going to come home. Jo had flew up to San Francisco took care of everything there and was back to see her godson come home. She could see that she needed to find a new CSI dayshift manager soon as she was going to loose her best CSI again.

Nick, Sara and Andy drove home from the hospital in Nick's Tahoe. Andy was really impressed with how big the truck was. He was use to taking mass transit or mommy's work car.

Andy was not still back to full speed, however Sara could see the spunk returning. When they arrived to Sara's place Nick carried Andy into the house and he was greeted with a small surprise.

"A horsey, mommy look." Andy cried out.

Nick had went and got a rocking horse for Andy, since Andy had asked for a real one and at this time they did not hve room for one, he got the next best thing.

"Andy, becareful."

"I will mommy."

"Sara, I asked the neurologist and he said the rocking horse would be fine, relax, we both heard the doctor say he is doing great."

"I know, I am just so nervous. You know ten days ago I did not realize how crazy my world was going to become." Sara said to Nick.

"Well, I need to head home, if you two need anything just call."

"Daddy, no. stay. Please" Andy begged with his large brown puppy dog eyes.

"Andy, remerber the other day we talked about the mommy house and daddy house. Well I need to go back to daddy house and in a few days you can come visit ok?"

Nick looked at Sara to see her reaction.

"I love you, Andy." Nick gave the little boy a huge kiss.

"Sara, I love you too, I will be by in the morning ok?"

"Ya, that will be great."

"We goto the castle mommy?"

Sara laughed she nearly forgot she promised him a trip to Excalibur.

"Yea, and we will go to the circus also." Sara shrugged her shoulders at Nick.

"Mind like a steel trap, what can I say?"

"That is fine circus and castles tomorrow; that will be lots of fun." Nick said, then left out the door.

Sara and Andy had a quiet dinner. Sara realized how much she missed having Nick there. They had been having all there meals togther with Andy in the hospital room. She loved her son, however her love and desire for Nick was different. She just hoped and prayed he felt the same way.

Nick sat in his empty house. He was use to having dinner with Sara and Andy and could not stand being alone. He grabbed his coat and left, he could cancel the rest of his family leave and work for a few hours tonight at least it would take his mind off of Sara and Andy.

_**Two weeks later**_

Sara and Nick had finally worked out a schedule with visitation for Andy. Since Sara was only consulting she could arrange her schedule as needed. She could also do a lot of work from home. She could consult via web cam for the Reno and Winnemucca crime labs. Nick on the other hand was finding out how much he missed his son and how much he really worked. He was starting to see swing shift was not much fun with a child.

Nick was working from 3pm till midnight. He would get up at 7am so he could watch Andy for Sara starting at 8pm. Sara no matter what ended her day at 2pm. He was impressed miss overtime really did put her son first. Just six years ago he would have said Sara would never do this not even for a child.

Sara had no problem letting Andy go stay with nick whenever he wanted. Truth be told she had been very tired with all the stress of moving, getting a new job and Andy's accident that she was enjoying being able to relax and sleep.

Sara however just wished they had sometime for themselves. Sara realized she and Nick had no them time. Maybe she could arrange for Andy to go visit his Aunt Catherine and Uncle Warrick for a night and they could have a date.

However, the day she finally set up Andy awoke with the stomach flu and Nick came over to help Sara. So they spent the day cleaning up after there son and holding his head as he puked. Sara had called his neurologist worried about seizures and he assured her it would be ok, just small sips of fluids then take his meds. Then if he was still vomiting tomorrow he would have him brought in and evaluated and give him some anti nausea meds so he could keep his seizure medication down.

Luckily they did not have to do that. Nick did take the night off work though so he could help Sara out. Not to mention he was worried sick about his son.

The next day Andy had recovered and was doing fine. However Nick had to work.

"Sara how about we go to breakfast in the morning? Warrick said he would come stay at the hosue with Andy." Nick offered.

"I have a web cam meeting with the director of the Reno lab at 8 am sharp. How about the day after tomorrow?" Sara offered.

"I will see if Warrick, Greg or anyone is free I will find someone I promise the day after tomorrow it is." Nick laughed.

Nick was starting to wonder when Sara would realize he did not need her to prove that she loved him. Nick just loved her and there son. Hopefully she realized that soon, as he really was tired of only sleeping in his house, the rest of there time he spent at work or at Sara's.

Nick gave Sara a kiss and Andy a kiss and headed out the door. As an after thought he called out to Andy.

"Hey Andy see if you remember Daddy's cell phone number and call me today ok buddy I would love to hear from you and mommy."

"Ok, Daddy."

"You taught him the phone number?" Sara asked

"Yep"

"I best watch the phone you will be getting called all the time now." Sara laughed as she closed the door.

Sara then walked into the living room. She felt like she might be getting the bug Andy had, she hoped not though she hated to get sick.

_**A few hours later**_

"Stokes"

"Daddy!!!!!"

"Hey buddy, listen I am very busy can I call you back. Sorry I have to go."

Nick hung the phone up, not giving his son a chance to respond.

A few minutes later again his phone rings.

"Stokes"

"Daddy…" Andy now had a different tone to his voice, one that scared Nick.

"Buddy, hey I am sorry. I will talk a minute. Sorry if I upset you when I hung up."

"Daddy, I am scared."

"Why?"

"Mommy will not wake up, she is on the floor."

"Andy, go to mommy, can you hear her breathing."

"Mommy, mommy, wake up… Please mommy…." Andy was now crying.

"Andy I am calling for the police and paramedics and Aunt Catherine is coming ok? I will be there as soon as Uncle Greg can come help me. Andy can you hear me?"

Nick was trying to stay calm. With everything else that had happen in the past month he could not loose Sara. They were so close to being a real family.

"Andy?"

Nick went up to the officer that was at the scene and told him to call in for a cruiser to be sent to Sara house along with an ambulance. He also requested Brass and Catherine to goto the house also.

"Andy, Andy?"

Andy had set the phone down and was now lying beside Sara crying.

Nick saw the officer had a cell phone and used it to call Greg to come finish the scene. This one time Nick had went to a scene alone he was needed at home. Greg informed him he would be there in 10 minutes.

Nick continued to listen in on the phone call. Andy was crying and begging for Sara to wake up. Nick was begging for her to wake up.

Then Nick could hear in the background a knock at the front door and Brass yelling for Andy to open the door. Then he heard the door breaking as the pushed the door in. Catherine and Brass ran into the living room. Sara was on the floor with Andy beside her. Catherine saw the phone sitting on the floor.

"Nick, we are here Andy is scared and ok, Sara is breathing but unconscious. The paramedics are here we are going to Palms, met us there." Catherine said it so fast Nick could not say anything.

A few mintues later Greg showed up and Nick left after handing the evidence over he collected to Greg.

When the paramedics arrived Sara had started to wake up. She was still feeling very light headed and nauseated.

"Sara?" Catherine called her name.

They had just placed Sara on the stretcher and were placing heart monitors on her chest.

"Miss we are going to start an IV, one of the paramedics informed her."

"What happen?" Sara asked Catherine with a weak voice.

"What is the last thing you recall?" Catrheine asked.

"Andy called Nick, and was upset that Nick could not talk, and then I felt really sick and everything went black." Sara cringed as the paramedic placed an IV in her arm as she talked.

"The little boy can not go in the ambulance unless he is the patient." The paramedic informed Catherine, you can met us at Desert Palm. They then lifted the gurney up and placed Sara in the back of the ambulance. When they got in the ambulance they started her on oxygen and headed to the hospital.

To be continued


End file.
